


Amongst Dreams and Other Things

by kyoshiwarricrs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshiwarricrs/pseuds/kyoshiwarricrs
Summary: OIKAWA TOORU HAD A PROBLEM. He knew Iwaizumi was straight and yet here he was, painfully pining after his childhood friend. His heart beat out of his chest with every touch and his body burned when Iwaizumi looked at him outside of his usual suspicious glare. He tried his hardest to push those thoughts out of his mind, but they only seemed to get worse.THEN WATANABE AI ENTERED THE PICTURE. The first year was adorable and had the personality to match. Oikawa couldn't compete, especially when he was a guy and Iwaizumi had no interest in anything like that. So, he sucked it up and decided to watch from the distance.SUGAWARA KOUSHI HAD BEEN IN A SIMILAR SITUATION JUST A FEW SHORT MONTHS BEFORE. When he accidentally ran into the three outside of school one day and he saw the signs from Oikawa, he automatically made up his mind he would help however possible. He began to draft a plan to get Oikawa's mind off of Iwaizumi and his budding romance with Watanabe. However, his plan didn't go exactly the way he wanted it to. He did successfully get Oikawa's mind off of it, though.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Amongst Dreams and Other Things

The first time Oikawa Tooru felt anything other than friendship for Iwaizumi Hajime happened without his knowledge. The two of them were curious ten-year-olds and had gone on a trail in the woods to hunt for a creek they heard about from their classmates. Oikawa had fallen on a log and scraped his knees pretty bad.

"Stupidkawa, watch where you're going," Iwaizumi chided even as a child.

"It's not my fault! You were going too fast!" Oikawa whined, tears threatening to spill over his cheeks.

"Sit down," Iwaizumi frowned and gestured to the log.

"What? Why?" Oikawa asked.

"Do you want me to bandage your knees or not," Iwaizumi bit back.

Oikawa nodded and did as he was told. He hissed slightly as the scrapes on his knees pulled, but overall bit back any whimpers of pain. Iwaizumi kneeled in front of his best friend and pulled out bandages. It seemed as if he knew one of them (most likely Oikawa since the bandages had aliens printed on them) would get hurt.

The way Oikawa's heart sped up and cheeks burned as he watched his friend clean the wounds and add the bandages didn't go unnoticed, but the taller brunet pushed it off on the adrenaline rushing through his body. 

However, that was not the case. 

Iwaizumi shoved the trash into his pocket and stood up, "Do you want to keep going or do you want to go home? Don't push yourself if you don't want to."

Oikawa looked up to the spiky-haired boy, "Can we sit for a second? Then we can go find the creek!"

Iwaizumi nodded and moved to sit on the log beside his friend, arms softly bumping each other as they talked. Unbeknownst to them, a small seed of romance planted itself in one half of the duo.

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

The second and third time Oikawa Tooru felt anything other than friendship for Iwaizumi Hajime happened when they were in middle school. Again, he didn't realize that it wasn't just platonic love, but he was getting hints he put off until a later date. 

"Bakakawa, come get your stuff, and let's walk home," Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa didn't listen. He had to get better. He had to be better. The stupid first year they recruited was a volleyball prodigy and Oikawa couldn't compete with just experience alone. His breathing was heavy as he pushed himself, setting and spiking against a wall. 

"Oikawa."

"Tooru!"

The volleyball bounced on the floor and rolled out of the two's reach. It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds were Oikawa's choked sobs in between his panting and Iwaizumi's footsteps nearing his childhood friend.

"You shouldn't push yourself, it does the opposite of what you want," Iwaizumi chided as he roped an arm around the taller brunet and pulled him into his arms.

"He can do whatever he wants just by trying once when I've been training and going through this for years. It's not fair," Oikawa sniffed.

"Oi, he's just a prodigy. There's a lot more honor in just trying your best and getting better by strategic practice. Now get your stuff and let's go."

Oikawa nodded and wiped his tears. He smiled, "Thanks, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi looked back at him, "Shut up."

It wasn't until months later that those trapped feelings arose once again. Volleyball practice had just ended and Oikawa was not feeling the best. His hate for Kageyama was growing every time he looked in the first years' direction. Oikawa had the skill, talent, and brains to go further. Kageyama was just supernaturally good at anything setting related and it just wasn't fair.

Oikawa had been overworking himself once again. His hands held tight onto his knees as he stood hunched over and glared down at the wooden paneled floor. He couldn't wait to get out of this place, to go to Aoba Johsai where he was wanted and the best setter they could ever have. He just hoped Kageyama wouldn't follow him when it came time. Fate was cruel and somehow Kageyama got attached to Oikawa even when the older student wanted nothing to do with the prodigy.

"Oikawa?" the annoying voice of that damned boy broke him out of his concentration.

Oikawa didn't respond. He didn't even look up at the boy.

"Can you maybe teach me how to serve?" he asked.

Oikawa saw red. Serving was the only thing that he was better at and goddamn it if he taught Kageyama how to be better than him. His body moved on impulse, he couldn't stop himself.

"Get away from me. Go away. Just go away! Don't come any closer!" The tall brunet's arm came back and shot forward, aiming straight for his kouhai's face.

But Iwaizumi jumped in at the last second, slapping his hand away from Kageyama.

"Get ahold of yourself, dumbass!" he yelled.

Oikawa Tooru felt empty. He felt nothing, soft apologies tumbling from his lips. His eyes were wide and he felt like he was going to collapse. He was still out of it, Iwaizumi's voice going in and out like a fuzzy radio.

"We swapped you out today so you could cool your head. Give yourself a little credit, alright?" Iwaizumi snapped.

"I can't do that! Not if I'm not good enough to bring down Shiratorizawa! If I want to win and go to Nationals! I need to win, I need to work as hard as I can!" Oikawa yelled back. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He wasn't good enough.

"All you ever say is 'Me, me, me'!" Iwaizumi growled before headbutting Oikawa in the nose.

The brunet yelped as he felt his nose start to bleed.

"What? You think you're the only person on this team? You listen to me, dumbass! You better stop acting like your performance is the only thing that matters or I'll headbutt you in the face!" he pulled his childhood friend up by his collar.

"You already did!" Oikawa whined.

"I'm sure none of us has what it takes to defeat Ushiwaka one-on-one. But still, that's why there's six people on a volleyball court. Who cares about an amazing first year or Ushiwaka? At the end of the day, the best team of six wins, dumbass!"

"The best group of six wins, huh?" Oikawa scoffed and started laughing.

"Woah, sorry. I must have hit you too hard," Iwaizumi flinched.

Oikawa stood, "I can't even describe how I'm feeling right now. It's like I'm invincible!"

Iwaizumi smiled slightly.

"Hey Iwa, is dumbass the only insult you know?" Oikawa teased once again. He didn't understand why he felt so warm.

"You want another headbutt to the face?" 

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

The fourth time Oikawa Tooru felt anything other than friendship for Iwaizumi Hajime happened when they were in their first year of high school. 

"Iwa-chan! Who do you like?" Oikawa asked.

"None of your business, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi snapped back. 

"Pleaaaaaaase? I just want to know! Boy or girl?" 

Iwaizumi froze. He slowly craned his neck to look at Oikawa, "I-I...Why would you care, Bakakawa?"

Oikawa's cheeks flushed, "I don't know! I just want to know if they're good for you."

"Guys aren't my type. I don't like anyone, though."

"Oh, okay."

Oikawa didn't know why his heart hurt so much. 

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

Second year was hell for Oikawa Tooru and his heart. He threw himself into relationships he honestly didn't want just so he could get his mind off of Iwaizumi even for just five minutes. It was easy, having a cult-like following of girls wherever he went. All of them failed eventually, but none of them honestly left him heartbroken.

He was starting to notice, though, his tastes in relationships were getting oddly specific. He chose girls with short, spikey hair who had a fiery personality to match. Just like...nope he wasn't going to think about it.

It wasn't until a certain conversation with his then-girlfriend that he faced the one thing that kept nudging his brain over the years.

"Oikawa-san, can we talk?" Eto Sakura asked after school that one October day.

"Of course, Kura-chan!" his hand held onto hers tightly. His grin was cheesy and hid the slightly quickened pace of his own heart.

"Uhm...I don't know how to ask this...or to tell you this so I'll just start with a story, okay? And I don't want you to be mad at me when I finish, alright?" she said quietly.

"I could never be mad at you, I'm not Iwa-chan who's always mad at something," Oikawa cheesed.

"Yeah," she gave him a blank stare, "Anyway. I used to talk about this one girl a lot. I spent most of my time with her and I honestly thought she was my best friend, you with me?"

"Yeah! You're talking about the American transfer student Spencer, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I was dating this guy at the same time, right? But this guy would leave me to always hang out with his best friend and honestly I didn't mind, it gave me time to hang out with Spencer. She makes me feel like I was living on adrenaline. I can tell Iwaizumi-san makes you feel the same way."

Oikawa nodded, still grinning.

"She made my heart beat faster and could make me blush ten times darker than my supposed boyfriend. Then, she kissed me and it felt so right. Like we were made for each other."

"Aw, that's adorable, Kura-chan! I'm always going to support you no matter who you like. What's this have to do with me, though?" Oikawa asked.

Sakura slumped but stood straight again, "You're an idiot. What I mean is I'm breaking up with you for a girl because surprise! I'm gay. My question is, though, Oikawa-san, do you like Iwaizumi-san?"

Oikawa's eyes widened. His body went rigid, he didn't want to think about it. However, here he was being exposed.

"I—I, no— I can't— what," Oikawa stammered. He was panicking, but he knew she was right. Now it was Oikawa's turn to slump down, "Oh my God I like Iwaizumi Hajime."

"And this is where I go. Good to know we were both using each other as a cover. I do wish you the best, Oikawa-san," Sakura smiled softly at his form. "Oh, there's Iwaizumi-san. I would tell him if you can."

"Oi, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi's voice called from behind him. "It's time for practice, dumbass. Let's go."

Oikawa stiffened. He turned quickly and rushed towards the gym, not bothering to look at Iwaizumi.

"He—Hey, dumbass! Don't ignore me!"

❣︎ ❣︎ ❣︎

It was the middle of winter in their second year that everything truly came to a head. Practice had just let out and the two childhood friends were walking home.

"Jeez, it's almost as cold as your personality, Iwa-chan," Oikawa joked as he shivered. Goosebumps trailed his pale skin, probably the only imperfection that was visible on the pretty boy.

Iwaizumi growled at his comment, but untied his jacket from around his waist and holding it out towards the boy, "Take it."

"I'm fine, Iwa-chan! It's your jacket," Oikawa nearly spluttered. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, but he held it down.

"Oi, Shittykawa. You're gonna get sick and complain about it without a jacket. Just use mine."

Oikawa grinned as he softly grabbed it from Iwaizumi's outstretched hand. He slowly pulled it on, savoring the way it smelt and the way it was slightly too large for his much more lean frame. 

"Just so you know, you're never getting this back," Oikawa teased.

"It looks better on you anyway."

This time Oikawa Tooru wasn't able to keep down his blush. Let's just hope Iwaizumi blamed it on the cold.


End file.
